Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been in managing digital content, given the ever growing social networking and content sharing services and communication. However, as the use and variety of communication and mobile Internet services increase, the user faces the burden of downloading, storing, organizing, publishing, and sharing digital content, such as contacts, messages, photographs, animations, videos and music, etc. through different applications and platforms.